MI5 or Cherub, what is better?
by Barchiel-13
Summary: What does James after he left Cherub, does he make a change in his life? Read it


**James Chokes Future**

My version of his future after he had left CHERUB.

© By Franziska Graf

I wrote this story for the competition Write the future from James Adams.

All the people which appears in the story are based on the books from Robert Muchamore "CHERUB". I dont own the characters and i dont earn money with this story.

And now have fun! =))

**MI5 or CHERUB, which is better?**

Everywhere you looked, you saw police cars. They might have been 10 or more, over 30 police officers and some special agents from the FBI. They surrounded a house ready to go in. There at the back door stood James Choke with 3 other police officers. Suddenly they ran into the house, only a few police officers waited outside. Half an hour later James came out with the other police officers and 5 strangers. James gave his man to a police officer and went to his car to leave the place and to go to his hotel. His job here was over, they had caught the drug baron and 4 of his loyalist men.

20 Minutes later he was sitting in his room from the hotel, making a phone call to his boss in England to say the operation had been successful. He was happy that the operation was near the end. Maybe he would be back in England for the 9th birthday of his daughter in a couple of days.

You might think he would sleep well, after all these stressful days, but he was awake. It was near 3 a.m. and he was laying in his bed and thinking about his situation. Since he had left CHERUB he had worked for MI5 and he didn't know if it was the thing he really wanted. Yes it's right, he loves to go on a Mission, but in the last two years it wasn't the same. He saw his family very rarely and the passion wasn't as high it was when he had started to work for MI5. 15 years ago he married Kerry and was very happy with her and their 4 children. Kerry worked, after she had been at university to study Spanish, on the CHERUB campus and taught Spanish. The other thing was, that Zara called him a month ago to ask if he would like to teach math or be a mission controller. It was the second time he had got an offer from CHERUB. The last time he had refused the offer. He didn't know what to do. The thought being on the campus again was great and he would see his family more than now. His children were allowed to go to CHERUB, specially the school.

James couldn't believe it, the next day he was sitting on the plane to go home. He would be at home for the birthday of his oldest daughter. It was only another year and then she would start basic training. She was growing up so quickly.

James left the plane, went through the controls and saw his whole family there and waiting for him. Johanna his 5-year-old daughter ran to him, when she saw her daddy.

'Daddy, Daddy, you're home!'

'Yeah darling, Daddy is back' with this word he gave her a big hug and went to his wife and the other children.

'Nice to see you. I hope you will be a little bit longer home then the last time.'

'Yeah, promise

You saw a happy family witch leaving the airport to go home.

At Home he put his suitcase upstairs in the parents bedroom and went down again to sit down in the lounge and to relax. The children were very happy that they had their Daddy back. Especially Alice was happy, when she thought about a birthday without her cool Daddy, that would be very sad.

After his return James had to keep telling them about his operations and what his part had been. Sometimes it was a bit annoying, because he was mostly very tired after the travel. But who could say no if 4 children look at you with puppy dog eyes.

After James had put the children to bed he sat with Kerry in the lounge to talk a little bit. James told her about the call from Zara and his uncertainty about what he should do. He told her that he would like to work at CHERUB, but he would miss the work undercover and the missions.

'James I know, that you love the thrill and being undercover in the whole world. But I would be so proud of you, if you would accept the job as a teacher at the CHERUB campus.'

'I know, I think it would be good to have a change in my live, and maybe I can be a mission controller later.'

'I think you should do it, you would see all your friends more often than now. Bruce, Kyle and a lot of the others who work at the campus.'

'Yeah, I think you're right and I should make a break and do something different.'

The next day was beautiful, the sun was shining, it was warm and Alice had her 9th birthday. The whole family and the friends of Alice had a big party. Alice took her father to the middle and said to everyone that her Daddy was a hero and that she loved him over all.

Three days after Alice's birthday James called Zara to say that he would accept the offer from CHERUB to teach maths on the campus. Zara was very happy about the James decision and said if he was ready he could start any time.

Two months later was James' first work day at the CHERUB campus as a maths teacher. He enjoyed it very much being back on the campus. He was grateful to his wife, as she had helped him make the right decision.


End file.
